criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever '''is the thirteenth case of Fluxford. It is the second case of the frosty and relaxing district of Frigid Falls. Plot While using blogger Willow Everonyx's lead about a plane crash, they hear a blood curling scream. Running into the cabin where the scream occured, they find the body of journalist Maisy Mires, her mouth foaming blood. The investigation begins. They suspect three people in the first chapter, hunter Barry-Anne Swift, crazy man Ernest Wayview and rival journalist Heather Kingstyle. Through the victim's body and a broken lens cap owned by the victim, the killer eats cod and uses herbal toothpaste. At the end of the first chapter, someone is heard screaming for help. In the second chapter, they decide to check where the scream was coming from. They find plane crash survivor Isabella Pine. When asked of the plane crash, she said that she is too much in shock to answer anything. Along with Pine, they also discover traces of a familiar face: explorer Lawrence Nightingale. He said that he wants to explore the town more. Damien and the Player discover a threat to the victim, resulting in the discovery that the killer does crossword puzzles. At the end of the second chapter, Damien and the Player hear a gunshot. In the third chapter, they hear Barry-Anne shooting at Isabella, saying that she attacked him. Isabella said that she saw him aim at a wolf and stopped him. After discovering many more clues about the suspects, they finally have enough evidence to arrest plane crash survivor Isabella Pine for the murder. Pine, looking for help, found Mires in a cabin. When invited in, she interviewed Pine. Realizing she only cared about money and not offering help, she tackled her and injected the acid into her neck, making her mouth foam blood. Isabella is sentenced to 25 years in prison. Summary '''Victim * Maisy Mires (found with her mouth foaming blood) Murder Weapon * Acid Killer * Isabella Pine Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cod. *This suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *This suspect does crossword puzzles. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cod. *This suspect uses herbal toothpaste. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cod. *This suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *This suspect does crossword puzzles. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cod. *This suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *This suspect does crossword puzzles. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *This suspect does crossword puzzles. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Killer's Profile *The killer eats cod. *The killer uses herbal toothpaste. *The killer does crossword puzzles. *The killer wears fur. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Badge) (New Suspect: Barry-Anne Swift) * Ask Barry-Anne what the victim was doing in his cabin. * Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Ernest Wayview) * Question Ernest if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Van) * Investigate Victim's Van. (Clues: Newspaper, Broken Lens) * Examine Newspaper. (New Suspect: Heather Kingstyle) * Ask Heather about her rivalry with the victim. * Examine Broken Lens. (Result: Green Cream) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats cod.) * Analyze Green Cream. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer uses herbal toothpaste.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Ask Isabella to calm down. (Result: Isabella eats cod and uses herbal toothpaste.) (New Crime Scene: Forest Exit) * Investigate Forest Exit. (Clues: Skewer, Ammunition, Compass) * Examine Skewer. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Ernest's Fingerprints) * Question Ernest about his skewer. (Result: Ernest eats cod and uses herbal toothpaste.) * Ask Barry-Anne about his ammunition. (Result: Barry-Anne eats cod.) * Investigate Compass. (New Suspect: Lawrence Nightingale) * Return Lawrence's compass. (Result: Lawrence uses herbal toothpaste.) * Investigate Fireplace. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Threat, Childhood Memory) * Examine Childhood Memory. (Result: Young Heather) * Ask Heather about her childhood with the victim. (Result: Heather uses herbal toothpaste.) * Analyze Threat (6:00:00) (Result: The killer does crossword puzzles.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Side. (Clues: Video Camera, Dead Dog) (Result: Barry-Anne uses herbal toothpaste and does crossword puzzles, Isabella does crossword puzzles) * Investigate Video Camera. (Result: Unlocked Video Camera) * Investigate Dead Dog. (Result: Lawrence's Dog) * Ask Lawrence about his dog. (Result: Lawrence does crossword puzzles.) * Analyze Unlocked Video Camera. (6:00:00) (Result: Heather eats cod and does crossword puzzles.) * Investigate Equipment. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Syringe, Crossword Book) * Examine Syringe. (Result: Blood) * Examine Crossword Book. (Result: Brown Hair) * Analyze Blood. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears fur.) * Analyze Brown Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is female.) * Move on to Going Downhill (2/6) now! Going Downhill (2/6) Category:FrigidFalls